Trap of Emotions formaly untitled
by Raksha666
Summary: She was sent to marry the pharaoh and another lusted for her heart but she loved neither.Will she finally find love in the arms of a tombrobber? r&r please. Rated for later chapters
1. Whose Calla?

Disclaimer :I never have and most likely never will own Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately. -_-

'_thoughts_'

"words"

*************************************************************************************

_'I can't believe I let myself get caught by that annoying tomb keeper again' _The Egyptian sun beat down on a small group of racing chariots as they moved toward the pharaoh's palace. _'I mean really after trying to escape five, no, six times you'd think I'd learn to avoid the places him and his spies hang around and-' _"We're almost there my Calla." "Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped at the hooded figure next to her in the chariot. Even the shadow over his face couldn't hide his wide grin. "Would you prefer I call you the pharaoh's?" She sent a death glare at the blond, "I'd rather you not talk to me at all." He gave her another wide grin as he put his arms around her without letting lose of the reins. "I see no fun in that but then again, who needs to talk?" With narrowed eyes she replied, "Get your arms off of me unless you'd like the pharaoh to make sure it's the last thing you do." "Oh but what a way to go." he whispered in her ear as he removed his arms when they came into view of the palace. She looked up at the once awesome sight, great pillars of alabaster stone beckoned to all who saw and the incense burners scent was inviting. Yet it almost sickened her, but not as much as Malik did. "It's to bad my Calla." she ignored the 'my Calla' "What?" "That now the watch have seen us and have gone to alert the pharaoh when I could have rode off with you in my arms." "I'd jump out and be crushed by the wheels of you're servants' chariots before you could turn from the palace!" "My, my. My Calla has such and independent streak." he cooed running his fingers through her long brown hair. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed while side stepping his touch. "I can control myself, there is always next time." She gave him a questioning look. He grinned as he moved in close and whispered in her "Because you will always run and I will always find you, my Calla.

*********************

"My pharaoh, the watch has alerted me that the tomb keeper has returned with your bride." the pharaoh nodded his spiky head "Very well send guards to escort them to the throne room." when the messenger had left he sighed and put his forehead in his palm _'Why does she hate me so? I try to make her comfortable and give all that she wishes, she must still blame me for her father's death.' _"My Pharaoh, Yami, it is a pleasure to see you again." Malik said half bowing as he held on to Calla's arm. "As it is with you Malik and I thank you for bringing back **my** bride." he held out his hand to Calla, even though Malik smiled as he released Calla it was plain to see he did not wish to give up his prize. Despite her dislike for the pharaoh she took his hand without protest, eager to be away from Malik. '_I'd choose the pharaoh over Malik any day, at least he doesn't try to force something that's not there.' _she climbed next to Yami and their eyes met, his crimson eyes pleading and her blue eyes showing no emotion as she took her seat. Yami turned back to the guards "Escort Malik back to his chariot." he then turned to Malik "Your reward shall be waiting for you." he turned- "Oh no reward is required," Malik turned to Calla, "it was my pleasure." Yami dismissed Malik with a wave of his hand and waited till he had left to speak again "Courtier escort Calla to my chambers, I shall be along shortly." They exited leaving Yami alone. He slouched down in his throne and sighed "What am I going to do with her?"

************************************

Meanwhile in a place far from the palace…

__

'I'm coming for you pharaoh, coming for my revenge!' the stranger smirked, with that stupid tomb keeper helping him, getting his revenge would be easy. _'Finally after all these years, justice will be served!'_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well? Whatcha think? Please review if you have any suggestions.


	2. Information

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I mean if I did would I be here? Probably 

__

'thoughts'

"words"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'Why in the heck did he want me in his cambers? I mean it if he tries anything I'm going to kick him were the sun god don't shine!' she heard the door open "Calla?" "Hmm? Oh hey Seth." answered Calla as she turned to the high priest "Don't you 'Hey Seth' me, you ran off again!" he snapped narrowing his cobalt eyes. She feigned shock "Oh my gosh how did you know! You must have got a vision from the gods!" "I know you ran off again because Yami neglected his royal duties again." she smirked, "I thought you liked acting out the part of pharaoh-" a loud cough caused them both to turn to the door "Greetings Yami." Seth bowed his head slightly. Yami raised an eyebrow "What are you doing in my chambers?" Seth straightened and crossed his arms "I only wanted to speak with Calla, I meant no offense." "You are dismissed, I wish to speak with her alone." Seth gave a small bow and turned to leave "Very well." As he left he gave an annoyed look at Calla and she rolled eyes. "Calla," she turned to Yami "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN?!?" "Hmm? What did you say Yami I didn't here you?" He sighed "Look, I'm sorry I yelled but something could have happened to you out there and you know I don't trust Malik." "I wonder why." "Look Calla, I want to know, do you still blame me for your father's death?" she rounded on him and it looked like she was about to explode when she stopped and sighed "No, not anymore." He nodded "Good, now what's the reason you keep running off?" she rolled her eyes "Because, like I've told millions of times, I don't love you, I don't know why but it just isn't there!" "That's it! I didn't want it to come to this but I have no choice!" Calla was curios "What?" "I asked one of my advisors what I should do and he said, that we should make a list of pros and cons of us getting married!" Yami struck a dramatic pose. Calla stared at him blankly _'It's going to be a long day'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're late." Malik snapped at the crimson clad figure as he entered the bar. "I had business to attend to." he answered a fresh new bag of gold clinked at his side. Malik rolled his eyes. "Look if you want help you could show-" "I don't ask for help, just for information." "Fine Bakura, what else do you need to be informed of?" "That depends, how much do you know, I wouldn't ask you but you've gained knowledge of the pharaoh because of your involvement with his bride." he answered giving Malik a knowing look "I'm not involved with her, yet" he replied with a distant look on his face as he ran is tongue across his lips. It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes but then they took on an insane glint "What I want to know Malik is what is the pharaoh's most treasured possession, what is the thing that would tear his heart out with grief if it taken from him, something or someone he would **die** for?" His crimson-brown eyes stared across the table at Malik. Still with a distant look on his face "I'd say a family member but he has none, the closet thing to that would be my Calla, and won't have her for long…" Bakura smirked _'The tomb keeper is a fool, if this Calla can be used as an instrument in my revenge than that is what she will be!' _"That's all I needed to know." and he turned and left, the tomb keeper had hardly heard a word that he said. The blond smirked _'Speaking of my Calla, I think I shall give her a visit'_ and with that he too was gone leaving no evidence the meeting had ever taken place.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Again I ask, any suggestions? Please review if you do and if not, please review any way. ^_^


	3. Stalker Problems

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

__

'Ugh, I can't believe Yami had us do that!' Calla sighed. She and Yami had worked on that stupid list all day and the sun was setting when she had finally convinced Yami that it would be easier when they had gotten a full nights rest. _'All I want to do is flop into bed and never think about pros, cons, or that nuisance of a tomb keeper. Why can't he just leave me alone?'_ she wondered as she rounded a corner. It was bad enough she was being forced to marry someone she didn't love, she didn't need someone that she hated after her. She strode into her room slamming the open door closed behind her and, like she had wanted to do, flopped down on the bed with closed eyes. **crunch** _'What in the name Ra…?' _She rolled over and looked down curiously. Under where her head had landed was a single calla lily. Her eyes blazed, _'It's from him!'_ she grabbed the lily, stormed over to the window and raised her arm. It was caught in mid throw, "It's not nice to through a gift away." his voice flowed silkily as he held her immobile to himself.

__

'He said she had blue eyes and long brown hair and that narrows it down a bit since blue eyes are a rarity in Egypt ' Bakura mused as he slung himself over the garden wall, before hand he had been attack by some guards but they were easily dealt with. _'You have to love when they scream." _he smirked and crouched down behind a bush, knowing Malik, all he'd have to do is wait.

"Let-go-of-me." She spoke putting emphasis in each word. "What's the matter my Calla? Not happy to see me?" he answered spinning her around to face him. She glared into his violet eyes then quickly dug her heel into his foot and freed herself from his loosened grasp. "I told you to get out!" her normally deep blue eyes were burning. She couldn't believe he had invaded one of her only sanctuaries in the palace. "Now, now my Calla, why should I leave?" he grinned one of his wide grins, when she was enraged she would let her guard down. "If you don't the guards will tear you from limb to limb at my request." "My dear Calla, you are so naïve, the guards won't dare oppose me. But if it would make happy I'll leave, if…" "If? If what?!" _'I don't what it takes I just want him out! I just want to be alone!'_ "If you play a little game with me." he replied smoothly twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. "What kind of game?" she jerked her head back at his touch. "Just a simple little game of hide and seek." she stared him "One of the officials is returning at sunset and the watch will sound the alarm, I will give you one thirty seconds to hide, when that time is up I will go after you, and if I have not found you when the alarm sounds I will leave." she asked nervously "And if you do find me?" "Then you let me have access to your room." she crossed her arms "Why?" he smirked "I have my reasons." "Even if I do agree to your 'game' how do I know you'll keep your word." he put on a face of rejected innocence "Don't you trust me, my Calla? I will swear by Anubis, of course you'll do the same." "What?!?" "I can't you breaking your promise and calling guards on me now can I my Calla?" she gritted her teeth "Don't call me that!" he ignored her "Is it a deal?" she hesitated, she trusted Malik about as much as she trusted a snake pit. _'Actually I'd rather deal with the snake pit but if it gets him to leave then, okay I guess…' _"Only if you swear first." _'She took the bait, this should be fun.' _"Fine my Calla, I swear by the dark god Anubis that if I do not find you before time is up, I will leave. Your turn my dear." she took a deep breath "I swear by the dark god Anubis that if you find me, I will let you have access to my room." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it but there was no turning back now. He smirked again "Go ahead then." His eyes followed her as she backed out into the hall. _'Now where do I go?!? Maybe the throne room?' _"Hurry my Calla, your losing time." she turned and ran. _'The garden! It's like a maze, he'll never find me there, I hope…'_

Bakura smiled grimly as he saw the girl running into the garden. _'That's her alright, this'll be easy.'_ he thought as she ran nearer and nearer to his bush. "It appears I know you to well my Calla." echoed through the garden. _'And it appears I know you better Malik. Just a little closer…' _Calla was breathing hard, she wasn't easy to scare but playing the part of prey freaked her out. She gasped as she was pulled into a bush. She struggled as she felt cloth cover her face and nose. She fought the over coming drowsy-ness as she looked up into the face of her attacker. _'It's not Malik.'_ was all she could make out through her blurred vision and she relaxed. The darkness over took her as she stared up into those red-brown eyes. Those red-brown eyes…

Suggestions if you have any please! R&R


	4. Not My Day

Alas, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura looked up from the gold laden table in his favorite hideout to observe his captive. The parted bangs that framed her face moved regularly do her light breathing and the chain attached to her ankle clinked quietly as she moved in her sleep. He snorted as he thought about how feebly she had fought back even before he had held the treated cloth to her face. _'She practically relaxed in my arms when she saw my face!'_ His mind drifted back to how she looked as she had run, fleeing from Malik and he relished the look of fear her face had possessed. It was almost laughable how easy it was to kidnap her right out from under the pharaoh's and Malik' s noses. _'I'd love to see the look on Malik's face when he realizes his little plaything is gone.' _He smirked and went back to his gold.

"**Calla!"** Malik punched a nearby tree in his anger. He couldn't believe it, his Calla, his _toy_ was gone. She belonged to him, even though she wasn't truly his yet she was going to be once he was pharaoh. Once he was pharaoh nothing would stand in his way to the power and her and now she was gone! _'But not for long.' _He thought, his eyes wide open with miniscule pupils in his anger.On the way back from their last escapade he had promised that it didn't matter where she ran, he would always find her. Calla would be his, _'I gave you a promise my Calla and I will keep it, I will find you and I swear by the temple of Ra that when I do you will belong to me!'_

__

'Ugh, what the hell happened?' Calla squinted against the light as her eyes cracked open. Her head pounded and the last thing she could remember was running, but from what? _'Malik! Oh please don't let him have caught me!' _Her vision cleared and she found herself in an unfamiliar room and the person sitting at the table completely covered in gold was defiantly not Malik. She stared in shock, long white hair poured over his shoulders and his well-toned muscles were easily seen through his open red coat. And his eyes! _'Those eyes!'_ It came back to her in a rush, he was the one who had taken her! But where, and why? She sat up slightly but he was to focused on the gold to notice. She tried to move her leg to stand and yelped. The shackle around her ankle jerked her foot hard. The stranger jerked his head up and smirked "So the little captive as finally woke up." The tone of his voice shook her up, he knew he was in complete and total control. "Wh-who are you? Why did you bring me here?" she stuttered, failing to conceal her uneasiness. The stranger leaned back in his chair, obviously enjoying her nervousness "Who I am is currently none of your concern and as for why you're here," he smirked again showing his sharpened canines "I have my reasons." She cocked her head and asked cautiously "Do you work for Malik?" in a flash he was in front of her and there was a dagger tickling her throat. His voice was dangerously low as he growled "It would be in your best interest to never suggest that I work for anyone again, is that clear?" he lifted the dagger forcing her to look in to his blood-like eyes. He saw fear and she saw control. She nodded mutely. "Good." He slid the dagger out from under her throat letting the tip of the blade glide along the bottom of her chin. He sheathed the dagger and whirled around and stalked out of the room. _'This has not been my day.'_

__

Please r&r and send in any suggestions


	5. Nightmares,Memories, and Sharing?

I can not claim ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh (sucks don't it )

She couldn't move, she was shrouded in darkness. "Calla." a voice cooed from the darkness. She felt arms wrap around her in a squeezing grip. Then a tongue ran along the back of her neck. "I told you I'd always find you, my Calla." The arms spun her around and she stared helplessly into his violet eyes. _'NO! Fight! Move! Why the hell can't I move!?!'_ Malik's grinning face radiated hunger and lust. "You will always be mine." He whispered as he pressed her against the wall then-

Calla's eyes snapped open. She looked around franticly, she was still chained to the wall, wherever that was anyway. "Shit!" she was breathing hard. _'It was just dream, thankfully.'_ She sighed as she leaned against the wall. _'Why me? Of all the girls in Egypt why does he want me?'_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to her current situation. After her abductor had left the room she had drifted back to sleep because she was still drowsy. She figured he'd been gone about thirty minutes to an hour when he re-entered the room. "Just tell me why." He turned and stared at her with an annoyed expression. "What are you babbling about?" "I want to know why you kidnapped me." "I don't have time to chat with annoying little prisoners." "You're an ass." "Shut up unless you want a dagger at your throat again." She sat quietly for a minuet. "Just tell me!" "NO! Besides even if I did feel in a talky mood an insolent royal like you wouldn't be able to comprehend what I plan to do!" He glared. "Try me." "How about no, princess!" "If your going to chain me to a wall you could at least tell me if your going to use me as a ransom or something!" Bakura stopped and smirked "Well what do you know, a royal with some brains." Her face went blank. "So you are going to ransom me?" He snorted, leaned against the wall and pulled out his dagger and started playing with it, ignoring her question. Then a knocking sound from above in the other started. "I know that knock…" he mumbled and got up and hurried to unchain Calla. "What are-" "Shut up." He whispered quietly "But-" He slapped his hand over her mouth and half carried - half dragged her to a different room. Her eyes widened and she struggled wildly as he threw her down beside the bed. _'Hell no! He thinks I'm going to go along with this!?!' _"Quite squirming, unlike Malik I have no interest you." Bakura chained her hands to rather long shackles that lead to the head of the bed. "So unless you'd rather me leave you out in the open so Malik can claim you, hold still and shut up." Her eyes got even wider with shock. "He-he's out there?" He stared at her, slightly shocked at the change that had come over her. "Yes and be quiet, I don't need the idiot tomb keeper messing up my plans." She straight ahead not replying. He waved a hand in front of face out of curiosity. _'People get easier and easier to traumatize every day I swear!' _He got up, left the room and locked the door behind him. _'Time to deal with the tomb keeper.'_

Back to Calla

__

'I can't even avoid him when I'm kidnapped!' It seemed impossible. She had been kidnapped and taken to who- knows where and there he was in the next room. _'Unless he's lying, but I've got that **really **uncomfortable feeling that he isn't and Malik is here. I guess there's nothing to but wait.'_ She looked around her at the various items hanging on the walls. _'Some one's got and obsession with sharp objects.'_ She cringed at her own use of the word 'obsession'. All it did was remind her of Malik's apparent obsession with her. _'I should have never tried to escape like that!'_ She sighed, wishing she could change the past as she thought back to her first escape attempt.

****

Flashback

She had grabbed a set of slave's cloths and changed into them trying to look the part of a peasant by covering them with a rather tattered cloak. All she had to do was get past the palace gates and grab a camel and she'd be on her way back home. Her hair was no longer in a neat pony – tail but down and stuffed in the back of her hood. With a few dirt smudges it was hard to think she was supposed to be the future queen of Egypt. Sneaking past the gates was easy enough and before she knew it she was running down an alley away from the palace and a loveless marriage. After fifteen minuets she had stopped running and was walking, keeping to the shadows so no one would be able to recognize her blue eyes. "Well what have we here?" She could still remember how that voice had echoed down the alley. She turned and saw a stranger dressed in a purple robe. She shifted uneasily. The way the stranger's eyes stared out at her from under the cloakwas very unsettling. "A pretty desert flower wearing the cloths of a slave? It's not often one comes along such a prize." _'Shit! This was a really bad idea!'_ She had just considered running when she heard the noise behind her. _'No this was a really really bad idea!' _Blocking the only other escape were more people in purple robes. After turning to face the stranger she jumped. While her back was turned he had moved forward and she was now looking him in the eye. "The pharaoh always pays me extra for bringing in runaway slaves but…" At this point the grabbed her arm and spoke into her ear "who knows how much he'd pay for a princess." Her eyes widened considerably. "It's to bad I have business to attend to now." He turned to his followers "Four of you will escort her back to the palace." "Yes master." she heard them mutter before he turned his smirking face back to her. "It's also to bad that you happen to be the pharaoh's bride." "What do you mean?" She moved her body as far away from his as possible. "It would be so much more pleasurable if you were mine at the time being." He turned with the rest of his followers leaving her with the last four. "I wouldn't mention this to the pharaoh, he'd be most let down to find that you tried to leave him."

****

End Flashback

She sighed. Malik had been right so she hadn't told that time. After other escape attempts she no longer tried to hide them but that hurt Yami enough and she tried not to mention much about them. Not that it mattered though, the only time Yami ignored his duties was when she was missing. When she was found again it was back to work. The worst part was that the less Yami was around, the more Malik was. She had been properly introduced to him the day after her first attempt. Yami had introduced them and she had seen him hide a smirk at her shocked recognition. She never knew how he had known who she was in the ally and wasn't sure she wanted to. All she wanted was to be free of loveless life with the pharaoh and of the tomb keeper's attention.

To Bakura and Malik

Malik had just finished informing Bakura of his little escapade that had gone awry. Bakura feigned indifference and waited till Malik finished to speak. "One. Tell me why you wanted her permission when you can get in perfectly well and two. What do you expect me to do about it?" Malik growled at him "First of all I needed her permission because pharaoh was going to get the high priest to put a spell on her room so only certain people can get in and I needed admission beforehand. He wanted to make sure she was 'safe'. And as for what I expect you to do about it, you have connections, help me find her!" He snorted. "Why should I help you?" "Because if you don't I could turn you in in an instant!" "Not if I kill you." They sat glaring at each other in stony silence. "If I keep an eye out for anything unusual will you leave?" Bakura hated people dropping in at his hide out. "Fine." Malik got up and turned to leave. "One more question, why are you so obsessed with the pharaoh's bride?" Bakura's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. Malik scowl instantly turned into to a smirk. "I have many reasons, she and the power both belong to the pharaoh and I shall be pharaoh therefore she rightfully should be mine. Besides, owning her would prove to be very enjoyable." and he went up the trap door and was gone. Now Bakura smirked _'What a dolt!'_ He got and headed towards the bedroom. If Malik decided to pay another visit he'd rather have the girl in a different room already and she was not staying in his room. Calla watched as Bakura strode into the room and went to a small table at the far wall. "Dam it! Where is the accused thing?" "What?" He gave her a glare for speaking "The stupid key to your chains." Her pupils shrunk. "You lost it?" "It should be over but it's not and that lock is pick proof!" "Why have a pick proof chain if you could loose the key so easily?!" He snorted "Most people who end up in those chains are tortured in here for my own amusement and when I'm down with them all you have to do is cut their hands off." "But I can't sleep on the floor in these chains, I might stung by a blasted scorpion or something!" "There's no where else in this house to sleep." he snapped back. About that time the same thought had hit them both. _'We have to share the bed tonight!'_

r&r With any and all suggestions please.


	6. Nightime Realizations

I do not in anyway claim ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Glaring. The had spent the last ten minutes glaring at each other. She sat on the floor stubbornly and he stood in front of her staring down "There is no way in hell I am sleeping in this bed." "Look, I'm just as ticked about this as you but we have no other options." "I'll sleep on the floor." the tomb robber gave an angry and exasperated sigh. He did not share his bed. Period. Not to say that he had never shared a bed but this was **his** bed. The only reason he would allow this was because he didn't need his leverage to get bit by a scorpion or something and get sick. Taking her to a healer would be to risky and Ra knows he couldn't help her. "You are going to sleep on the bed if I have to chain you feet just like your hands." She stared up at him from her position on the floor, as far away from the bed as possible. "Of course you have no problem with it! For all I know you could start groping me the minute I fall asleep!" "Isis mother of Horus, I am not going to grope you!" His eye twitched, he had no time for this. "Right now I would rather KILL you than grope you!" "Oh that's comforting!" "That's it!" He grabbed her legs and yanked her up on the bed. "Hey!" "Your fault." He chained her ankles in a similar fashion to her hands, after he made sure he had the key to the shackles first, and left the room again. "Jack ass!" she yelled after him. She flung her self back down on the bed and groaned. _'I can't believe I have sleep in the same bed as some guy who kidnapped me and I don't know the name of! It doesn't matter how hot he is-"_ She sat up in shock. Had she thought that?! She mentally slapped herself. She did not need to be thinking like that. Frowning down at her feet she tried reach for them and see if she could mess with the chains. Her arms had enough freedom that she could move them around a bit but she couldn't lay them down at her sides when she laid down. A grumbling noise could be heard coming through the door, she looked up to glare at him but her eyes bulged instead. Her kidnapper had removed his robe and was now wearing nothing but the little skirt thing most Egyptian men wore. He had a heavy tan and very nice muscles. _'Bad Calla, no gawking at your kidnapper!'_ He turned is back and sat on the bed, she looked again. _'Shit stop looking already!' _She stopped "Are we going to have to use the same blanket?" He gave her a look , rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over himself. "Fine I'll just freeze over here." she heard him grumble something about 'stupid annoying royal women' and tossed her the other half of the blankets toward her. She scooted as far as she could to the edge, which wasn't very far seeing as the bed was apparently made for one person, not two. _'I have a feeling this is going to be the longest night of my night.'_

Later that night

Warm. Cozy. She snuggled deeper into the bed contently. She had just woken up and was still in a dream state. Everything felt just right, the warmth surrounding her, the slight wind in her ears-" _'Wind in my ears?'_ She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear, turned slightly and held back a gasp. The thief's arms were around her and she was snuggled up against his chest. _'Oh man, oh man, oh shit, oh shit!' _The thief's eyes were closed and he was snoring slightly. Trying not wake him she unsuccessfully attempted to slide out of his grasp. She ended up turning over and facing him, his eyes flickered and she froze. In his sleep he mumbled some more and pulled her right up next to him. _'That was pure accident. I did not mean to do that, I think.' _Surprisingly she was relaxed, when ever Malik or even Yami put so much as an arm around her she tensed. But this felt-_'What's the word for it, natural! That's it!' _It didn't seem forced or uncomfortable just, natural. _'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_ Looking up at him she studied the scar on his face, one vertical line and two horizontal lines. _'Why does that description sound familiar?'_ she was slightly tempted to trace the scar with her finger when it hit her. _'Bakura!' _Yami had told her about the so called 'King of Thieves' when she had first come to the palace. She had been so angry that she had ignored most of what he said but she remembered him mention a tomb robber with a scar like that. He was the one she had heard whispers about, talking about the demise of one of the priest's who held a millennium ring, or something of the like, at the hands of this vicious man. She had also heard Seth talking to Yami in undertones about revenge for the massacre of a village that she couldn't remember the name of. She stared at the sleeping face above her, framed by his white hair. _'This is the man who dragged the body of the former pharaoh around the court?'_ This man's soul was doomed to be eternally punished once he died! _'That's why he kidnapped me! Yami said something about regaining one of the items and I haven't seen this 'Millennium Ring' yet! It took me sleeping in the same bed with this guy to find out who he was? Sheesh!'_ She looked up at him again, here she was in the arms of a murderer and sinner and yet she wasn't afraid. _'Since there's no getting out of this position I might as well get some sleep. Ra watch over me.'_ And she drifted off to sleep again. This time with a small but noticeable smile.

In the morning

Bakura yawned and opened his eyes. He realized he was holding something soft and warm. _'What did I do, grab onto a pillow again?'_ He looked down and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Calla was snuggled up in his arms, smiling! Overnight they both had moved to the middle of the bed and her chains hadn't strained to wake her up. _'Dam! I have to go deliver my ransom so I can get my ring back today. I mean it's not like I'm disappointed about leaving, I think…'_ He unwrapped is arms and moved to get out of the bed. "Kura, Kura." Calla mumbled and latched on to his arm and snuggled deeper into the bed. His first thought was, _'The pharaoh would freak if he saw this!' _His second thought was, _'How do I get her off my arm. And when did I tell her my name?' _He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and caught himself. _'What am I doing? I'm a tomb robber and she's the pharaoh's bride, **leverage**! All she is is a tool in my revenge.' _He looked down at the girl firmly attached to his arm. _'At least she should be.' _He shook his arm. _'First I have to find a way to get her off my arm…'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Please r&r with any comments or suggestions.


	7. Tonedeaf But Kissable

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Listen boy! Tell the pharaoh that if he ever wants to see his bride again he will send one of the tomb keepers back here with my item at sunset today! Is that clear?" The frightened boy nodded his head, to scared to speak. "Good, now go!" Bakura relinquished his hold on the front of the boy's robe. He watch the as the child ran off stumbling toward the palace gates. Bakura stared after the boy for a second then turned and disappeared into the crowd. After getting Calla to release his arm without waking her up he had left the hideout to head to the market place. Now all he had to do was wait for sunset. The pharaoh would most likely send Malik, even though there were many rumors that the pharaoh mistrusted him. Malik had openly given no hint of un-loyalty toward Yami but the was always visible tension between them. "Malik'll throw a fit when he finds out that yesterday only a mere wall separated him from the object of his desire."

And back at the ranch cough I mean palace. Back at the palace.

Yami paced back and forth in his throne room. _'How could this have happened?' _Perhaps he had put to much emphasis in keeping Calla _in _the palace and not enough in keeping others **out**. He had immediately suspected Malik. Calla was always nervous around him. He had summoned the tomb keeper for questioning but after the high priest's younger brother had run in on them, his eyes wide with fear, there was no denying who that particular description matched. The tomb robber! He had been the torn in the pharaohs side for quite a while but this was no doubt he was serious with his threat. Using the sibling of the head priest to deliver the message after threatening him showed that he wouldn't hesitate to harm anyone to get the ring back. _'I should have expected something like this!'_ He had hoped that after losing the ring the tomb robber would weaken, instead it made him more ruthless. Even while Yami chastened himself he watch Malik from the corner of his eye. He had known Malik long enough to tell when he was faking but the shock had been real when they learned the identity of Calla' s kidnapper. He winced as the door flew open and slammed into the opposite wall. Seth must have heard.

To the Hideout

"**I saw a raven plumage pale. Saw him drink the blood of the gale. Above Clach Mor the gulls will wail. Tonight the prophet gets paid**." After waking up alone, blushing at memories from last night, and praying to the gods that Bakura wouldn't remember anything of the latter she had checked to see if he was gone. After yelling a few times with questions and some well chosen words just to make sure she had been overcome with boredom. "**Uigs stone so high and so white. Oden's birds got it in it's sight. In Scaristavore they'll weep tonight. For tonight the prophet gets paid**." Calla knew very well her singing voice was nothing to be proud of but she _was _bored and besides she liked this song. She really didn't know what it was about and she didn't know it's country of origin. It had been taught to her by a slave that claimed to have visions of the future. She wasn't sure she had believed him when he said this song was connected to the future of his country. Of coarse when she questioned this he just smiled and told her not to worry about it or her future. Not to long afterwards he had been found dead. "**He** **who dances shall see him and they that lie will deceive him. For there are those who cannot see him. Tonight the prophet gets paid**." She was being held captive by a man who hated her fiancé so he could get something that had destructive 'shadow powers' , she had heard, and then use it to get more of them and destroy the pharaoh and she had nothing better to do than sing the song of a dead man to keep her mind off the confusing feelings she was developing. _'Why can't something normal happen?'_ "**At Chanonry they scream advance. The dove the crow they circle and dance. Tsag spirits hold them in a trance. Tonight the prophet gets paid**."

Back to Bakura

"What the hell is that?" It wasn't normal for a tomb robber to return to his hideout and hear someone singing inside. _'Note to self, if your leaving a captive alone where they can get past fear to be bored, gag them!' _He got to the doorway of his room and stared. Calla was lying spread out on the bed with her eyes closed. "**The Libran moon it waxed and waned. Darkness felt the sting of black rain. A thousand dreams couldn't mask the pain the night the prophet got paid**." **_cough_** Her eyes flew open as she sat straight up. Her face flushed red. He raised and eyebrow. "At least now I know that your singing isn't the reason Malik wants you." She glared at him and mumbled something under her breath. He just smirked and leaned on the door frame. Five minutes later, "So what are you going to with me?" "Don't tell me the little princess forgot the assumption she made yesterday overnight." his voiced dripped with sarcasm. "No. Are you going to keep whatever bargain you have with Yami and set me free?" "So far I plan to." "So far?" "So far as long as you don't annoy me and I have to kill you or something else." "Something else?" "I could keep you as a slave of sorts," she felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks for some reason, "sell you as a slave, give you Malik," she paled "or return you to your beloved." She snapped out of her scare. "He's not my beloved!" "Oh yes, I almost forgot how attached you seemed to me this morning." The blush returned full force. "I have no idea what your talking about." He strode toward in a swaggering sort of way. "So you don't remember you were snuggled up against me, that you wouldn't let go of my arm, and that you seem to have given me the nickname of 'KuraKura'?" By the time he stopped talking he was leaning over her slightly, his face inches from hers. Her eyes bulged slightly. "I-I…" She was at a lose for words. Then she found her voice. "Well you were the one who wouldn't let go last night." He blinked. This was supposed to make her uncomfortable, she couldn't try and turn the tables on him like that. "In fact I tried to get loose last night and you wouldn't let me," He needed something that would shock he enough to get her mind off last night, he wasn't used to dealing with females in this sort of thing. "then you pulled me closer and-" She stopped her rant. Then again it was rather hard for her to talk when he had captured her lips in a kiss.

Malik

He was seething. _'How dare that tomb robber take what's mine!' _He had convinced the pharaoh to send another of the tomb keeper clan to hand over the ring at sunset. He'd be busy. First he'd reclaim his prize. Revenge against he tomb robber would wait. Calla was _his_, not the tomb robber's bargaining chip! He would pay for his insolence.

Please send in any and all suggestions you may have in a review or just review any ways.

P.s. I do not own the song '**The Prophet'**


	8. Plotting and More Kissing?

In absolutely no way do I own Yu-Gi-Oh. ****

**Random Voice: Well duh**!

Shut it!

Her mind went blank. Last thing she knew she was ranting to him about how he had acted and then, this? _'But-he! Why-Eh!…Is this supposed to feel this good? Gah! Bad Calla!' _She made a noise in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss. His hands that had been resting on her shoulders had begun to roam slightly when he pulled back abruptly, walked around the bed and sat down to take his sandals off. She blinked. _'Why'd he stop?' _After mentally slapping herself she turned to stare at him. "What in Ra's name was that for?!" He looked at her with a look of innocence that couldn't hide his smirk. "I had to do something to shut you up didn't I?" She ignored the blush on her cheeks and glared at him. "Why you-!" She threw her sandal at him. He caught it and threw it back, nearly smacking her in the face. "I don't know what you're so mad about, you obviously enjoyed it." He gave her a knowing look. She turned just about as crimson as his coat. "I did not!" He counted off on his fingers. "Latching on to me, giving me a nickname, taking pleasure in my kiss, blushing every other minute, and then lying about it? Tsk tsk, what would the pharaoh think?" "Like you care!" "You're right. I don't care but you clearly do since you're blushing again." He got up and started walking out of the room. She glared at his retreating back. "Stupid tomb robber… Why'd he have to be right?" "I heard that!" Her eye twitched and she flopped back on the bed. _'Can I really be falling for a thief?' _Bakura chuckled. He'd always found it fun to tick people off and she did look rather cute when she was mad. He stopped and blinked. _'I'm not falling for my leverage, am I?'_

Malik

'Stupid Ra damned ceremony, keeping me from getting what's mine!' Malik had planned to head out to Bakura's hideout when sunset arrived so he could steal Calla without any resistance from the tomb robber since he'd be busy getting the ring. Knowing Bakura, even if he was going to give the princess back, he wouldn't take her with him. With Calla in his possession he would have two choices, he could return her to Yami and wait till he assumed the power, throne, and her or keep her hidden at his residence until the takeover was complete. Either way he'd get all he wanted. Of course he had forgotten about the ceremony at sunset he had to attend. _'No matter. If he returns her I can wait till my time comes and if he doesn't I can have my spies and servants keep an eye on his hideout and the moment he leaves, she'll be in my grasp.'_

Hideout

Calla had been stewing over her emotions for a while when Bakura came back in, sat down on the bed, and began to sharpen a knife he'd brought with him. She stared at him for a minute. "Have you decided?" He looked up from the knife. "Decided what?" "If your going to take me back." "If you ask me that one more time you're stuck here as a slave." He got no reply and gave her a sidelong glance with smirk to hide the fact that he was actually curious. "Unless that's what you want?" "NO! I mean why would I want that?" He caught her a bit off guard with that question. "Then I guess I can give you to Malik." "NO! No no no no!" He continued on to annoy her. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to rant about how he deserves what the pharaoh has!" _'I can't let him even consider that option! Got to get his mind off it! Well it worked on me and I've got no options.'_ She leaned across the bed, eyes closed and copied his earlier move. Bakura got over his slight surprise as his dropped the knife to the floor and quickly dominated the kiss. They fought over control of the kiss as he pressed her down into the bed. _'That wasn't supposed to happen. Dam he's a good kisser! HEY! He's not supposed to turn the tables!' _Her hands which had roamed to his chest while his roamed her body pressed upward sharply. He broke off and looked down at her as she caught her breath and gave him a glare. "What? You kissed me." She fumed slightly. "Well you weren't supposed to turn it around on me!" "Well I did and there doesn't seem to be anything you can do about it." "Are you going to get off now?" He grinned wolfishly, showing off his fangs. "Give me one reason I should. I'm quite comfortable." Her eyes widened. _'Oops.'_ "I was just trying to get the Malik thing off your mind! I didn't mean anything!" "So?" He smirked down at her. He could see the light of fear in her eyes but aside from pushing him slightly she had done nothing to discourage this. And it had been her who'd come back for more by kissing him. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered huskily. "Don't tell me the princess is afraid to finish something she started." He eased back and they stared into each other's eyes. Deep blue met blood red while she vainly tried to ignore the voice in her head yelling **_'Why not!?!'_** "Either way it doesn't matter," her eyes widened and she tensed up, "because I've got other things to attend to." He pushed off her and rolled over off the bed landing neatly on his feet. She blinked in surprise, sat up and once again threw her sandal at him. He ducked and laughed as he headed out the door. "Mad we couldn't continue?" She blushed (again) indignantly and threw the other sandal at him and glared at it as it harmlessly hit the wall next to the door. "You wish!" She could still hear him laughing at her reply. _'What am I thinking? I other things to do than mess around with Calla. Did I just call her by name? Do not get attached to leverage! Of course I could keep her-No! I may be a tomb robber but I've got some honor, she goes back to the pharaoh!' _Calla sighed. _'That was close. Stupid voice in my head! I'm mean it may not be so bad to stay here- No! I at least have to get back to Yami then maybe run off! I guess…' _She leaned to the side slightly and watched as Bakura walked away. _'I am seriously confused.'_

I you've got suggestions send them in a review and if you don't have any, just review any ways please.


	9. Teasing Weapons

She sighed. _'I can believe I'm falling for a Tombrobber.'_ She tried to bring her knees up to her chin, straining the chains a little to much, and winced as they pinched her skin. She settled for lying down on the soft pillow. Her fingers brushed along her lips that still held a tingling feeling. Bakura had been gone for awhile and she'd been hearing noises as he went about the hideout. _'I just wish I knew what was going to happen. Am I going back to Yami? Am I going to be a slave? Or, Ra forbid, is he going to hand me off to Malik?" _She sighed again. Her thoughts found their way out of her head as a quiet whisper "What are you going to do with me Bakura?"

"What are you going to do with me Bakura?" He leaned against the door frame as she laid on her side, deep in thought. _'Hell if I know.' _He had told himself that, if he got his ring back, she'd go back to the pharaoh or he could just sell her off but now… He smirked to himself, he had a beautiful, young girl chained to his bed and he was moping around brooding. _'Did I just think the word beautiful?'_ His head shook from side to side as he tried to straighten out his confused thoughts. The ring was he main priority and sundown was nearing. _'Keep your mind on the ring.'_ He chastened himself as his eyes ran over Calla. She was dressed simply, a blue robe. Blue, the color of mourning. _'Is it just a robe or is she really in mourning for someone? Might as well ask, besides, she is my prisoner.'_ He strode over to her side of the bed and stared at her backside (Not in that way! I think…) "Why the blue?" She rolled over and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" "Why are you wearing blue?" "It's none of your business." She started to roll back over when he grabbed her shoulder. She blinked as he glared down at her, a hand on each shoulder, holding her in place. "You forget that until I get your ransom you are at my mercy and mine to do with what I please. So if I ask you a question you are to answer, is that clear." _'What did I say?'_ He was acting just like Yami whenever he thought she was undermining his authority. _'Maybe it's a guy thing.' _"I happen to like the color blue, happy?" He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" It was his turn to blink. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You were fine before you left the room then you come back in all ticked off." "I'm the one asking the questions here." "Then what else did you want to know?" "That was it." They stayed like that in stony silence until, "Bakura-" "What?!" "Can you let go of my shoulders and let me up now?" He complied and walked over to one of the walls covered with weapons. He took a dagger down, tested it's sharpness, and put it back. After following this procedure he ended up with a few chosen weapons, sat down at the table on his side of the room, and began sharpening them. Now that she was up, Calla took this time to study the items on the walls better. After passing over a few painful looking items her eyes stopped and bulged and black leather whip that was proudly displayed there. It was in excellent condition, strangely enough, a small leather bag hung underneath it. As she pondered it's purpose she didn't notice the sounds of sharpening had stopped. "Beautiful isn't it?" Her head snapped in his direction. "I-I…" "That's only for special occasions." He grinned and she cautiously asked , "What about the pouch?" "Metal studs, gives it an extra sting." He gave her devilish grin. _'Lets see how nervous I can get her.' _"Would you like a personal demonstration?" "No! I'm perfectly ok, no demonstration needed!" "Come on, we've got the chains, the whip, and of course, the bed." She choked and started coughing, "You are not serious." "Of course not." She gave him one her practiced blank stares. "I just find you fun to agitate." Her eye twitched once and she grabbed on to the covers, pulled them over her head and groaned. He smirked and went back to his knives. _'Actually, the whips and chains don't sound so bad. Ring, Bakura, ring!' _Calla pouted under the covers, he had no right to have his fun by freaking her out. _'I know the perfect way to get him back but, he'd have no problem with it.' _She tried to lie down and ended up falling off the bed. "Gah!" She was suspended over the side of the bed by the chains. "That hurt." She felt weight on the side of the bed. "Need a hand?" he said in an amused voice. "Uh, YA!" An arm went around her waist and hoisted her up. Once she was on the bed he went back to is knives. _'To get revenge or to not to get revenge, that is the question.'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Yes it is a question, for any reviewers I may have. Please give any suggestions you may have, I've had a severe case of writer's block lately. --U Any how, Please review!

P.S. Sorry it's short and there's not a lot of action but that's what suggestions are for.


	10. Definently Not a Rescue

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My parents have grounded me from the computer and I don't get that much time online so, you know.

Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

****

Let's Check Up On Our Pharaoh Shall We.

"I can't believe we're going to negotiate with the thief and hand over the ring." Yami glared up at Seth. "We have no other choice, if we don't there's no telling what he might do to Calla." "So, we could fix up one of the dancing girls and pass her off as your bride. How about that happy one, Anzu? She seems to like you." One second later Seth was holding the side of his face in shock, but then again, if you were punched by a pharaoh who happened to be about 7 inches shorter than you, then you'd be kinda O.O to. Yami's fists were trembling with rage. "I will not allow you to make any more wise cracks like that in my presence, is that clear." Seth stared at him fish mouth (Like he'd ever do that in real life --) "And we will go on as planned!" Yami turned to storm out of the room. "So you love her?" Yami stopped. "What?" "Do you love her? You always said your marriage to her was forced but you really have feelings for her don't you?" Yami turned to Seth with a resigned look on his face. "Calla is my friend nothing more and I know she sees me in the same way."

****

Back to Kura and Calla

Bakura lifted the trap door and looked up at the sky. The sun was sinking lower by the minuet, it was time. He closed the door over him and headed back towards the bedroom to gather his weapons. _'Why was I acting like that anyways?' _Both times he had been over Calla on the bed he had this strange feeling. It wasn't pure lust. He knew that feeling, but this was different. _'I can't believe I'm letting myself get confused over some girl.' _Of course this just wasn't some girl, she was the pharaoh's girl, his bride. And after a few of those 'incidents' he kept finding himself thinking of reasons not to return her. _'I could get my ring and make the pharaoh suffer. But why do I want to keep her?' _As he was contemplating this he completely forgot about the sandal in the doorway. **Thump! **Calla looked down from the bed trying to hold back the first true laughter she'd had in a while. "All hail Bakura, the mighty and fearsome thief king!" He muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "I'll show you fearsome." He reached under him, pulled out the offending sandal, glared at it, and threw it over his shoulder and out of the room. Calla followed it's path until something hit her. (not literally) "Hey that was mine!" He rolled his eyes as he pushed off the floor. "It doesn't matter because if my plan works, and it will, your going to be staying in my bed for quite some time." Her heart gave a small flutter that she immediately squashed. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means," he started putting on his weapons, "that I won't be returning you thereby causing the pharaoh emotional pain, guilt, and throw his marriage plans into complete and utter chaos." Calla cocked her head. "Why do you hate Yami so much?" "Despite the fact I don't need a reason, it's a long story." She snorted and picked at the chain on her ankle. "It's not like I'm going anywhere fast." He stuck the last knife in his belt. "You're not but I am." He turned to walk out of the room. "Where?" Bakura stopped at the doorway and threw a small smirk over his shoulder. "You'll see." Then he proceeded to leave and went out the trap door, leaving a very confused pair of blue eyes to stare after him.

Outside Bakura hopped on the back of a bay horse that he had stolen in town and headed back there. Of course he was to busy noting that Calla hadn't complained when she had heard his decision the pair of violet eyes watching him leave. _'Time for me and my Calla to take a little trip.'_ He moved out from behind the sand dune and pulled open the hideout door. Malik immediately started his search. "Where are you my Calla?" he sang quietly under his breath.

Calla sat straight up in bed. _'What the hell was that?!' _ She strain her ears for the whispering sound again but couldn't hear a thing. She sighed and laid down on her side again. _'Who am I kidding, I want Bakura to come back. But why-' _She froze at the feel of fingers touch the back of her neck and trail down her spine. "What's the matter dear, did the tombrobber leave you here all by yourself? How careless of him." _'No! It can't be…'_ She turned and stared in horror as a scream bubbled in her throat. Before her scream could escape he covered her mouth and nose with a soaked cloth. _'No! Not again! Not him!' _She struggled against him and the familiar drowsiness with strength born of fear and desperation. She failed. He held her down with his body and smirked as he felt her strength waning beneath him. Calla's limbs had become to heavy for her to move and breathing became her only movement. Malik removed the cloth and nuzzled her neck. "I told you I'd find you, my Calla." She felt him move and his smirking face was the last thing she saw before blissful unconsciousness overtook her. _'Bakura where are you…'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well, um r&r please.


	11. Waking Up to Purple

Water. _'Water? Where in the name of Osiris am I?' _Calla opened her eyes slowly and surprisingly wasn't blinded by light. _'Oh my Ra!'_ She was in a large bath, with her clothes nowhere in sight! She sunk down lower into the cloudy and scented water and looked around nervously. The bath was designed like a canopy bed with curtains draping down to the floor on all sides. In fact, she could see a canopy bed and other room furnishings through the gauzy purple curtains. Her hair was pinned up out of the way of the water and incense was burning heavily. _'That pervert undressed and bathed me! I'm going to kill him as soon as I find my clothes!'_ Despite the outrage running through her, she turned fearfully at the sound of footsteps. "Pardon miss, I was told to see if you were awake yet." she sighed. It was just a girl, a slave from the look from it. She turned to leave. "I'll be right back with a bathrobe for you." "Wait! Umm…" "Joanne miss." "Yes, Joanne, where are my clothes?" "Sorry miss, they were thrown out." "Why?!" The girls voice echoed down the hallway as she left. "Master Malik insisted." Calla groaned and slid deeper into the water. _'I don't believe this.' _She heard the footsteps return, and the sound of the curtains moved aside as someone stood at the edge of the bath. She stood up and allowed the robe to be slipped on. _'I have to find a way out of here, and soon.' _She was so lost in thought she didn't noticed the darkly tanned hands push the robe over her shoulders. It wasn't until the arms attached to those hands wrapped around her waist to tie the sash did Calla realize. "You!" She whirled around, stumbling in the water as she held the front of the robe closed. Malik just stood there in all his smirking glory, wearing nothing but his kilt. _'I must say, I like this side of her, then again, all of her is mine…'_ "Now my Calla, is that the greeting I get after all this time?" "More than you deserve, you pig!" she spat. (Sorry to all Malik fan girls) He grinned. "Sticks and stones my little calla lily." She glared up at him hatefully as he cocked an eyebrow. "Well my Calla?" "Well what?" "Are you going to come out or," he eyed the robe clinging to her, "do I have to come in and get you?" She bit her lip and looked away. _'He would do it to.' _After tying the sash tight she carefully made her way out of the bath. She stopped at the edge and gave him a look. "What's wrong my Calla?" "There's no room to get out." "Oh there's plenty dear." She narrowed her eyes._ 'Enough for him to be way to close for comfort, not like he isn't already.' _She reluctantly stepped upward out of the bath and unfortunately, for her, lost her balance. Her breath came in sharply as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward into his embrace. He buried his face in Calla's hair causing the pins to come loose, clattering on the stone floor, as her brown hair fell down to her waist. "Let go of me!" Malik stood there a second, enjoying the feel of Calla's struggling and reluctantly took his arms from her. "I guess I'll leave while you get dressed, unless you need help with that to." "Well according to your servant my clothes were thrown out." he smirked "They were." she narrowed her eyes ,"On your orders!" His fingers twined around a piece of her hair that he had not let go of. "I had to my dear, you've always had such dull taste. Besides," he backed her up to edge of the bath, "I have a feeling that these will _suite _you much better." He parted the curtains and left the covered area. She looked bitterly at the clothes neatly folded on the floor. _'It's not like I have a choice, I can't escape wearing nothing but a bath robe.' _"By the way," She jumped. "you should wear your hair down more often. It's almost as much fun to toy with as you, _my _Calla" He smirked at her glare and let the curtains drop back in place once again. "I hope a cobra finds it's fangs in your skin." she yelled after him as he left the room laughing. After deciding against taking the robe off immediately she picked up the lower half of the outfit, a skirt.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_'That's not Malik.'_ His eyes narrowed as one of Malik's servants stepped forward with the ring in his hands. Bakura followed the slight pointing of the ring._ 'Of course, I should have known the high priest would be here, not that it matters.'_ "I have brought the ring as requested, show yourself thief!" He gracefully jumped from the roof top and landed on his feet. Of course he was right. "Now that you have fallen into my trap you shall pay for what you have done to the pharaoh, and my brother." _'That's what you think priest.'_ "Diaboundo!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After putting the outfit on under the robe, she took off the robe to look the reflection in the water over. _'I look like a whore or a harem girl!'_ The skirt, that thankfully went down past her knees, had slits on both sides ending just above her mid-thigh. As for the top, it was basically a tube top. Very simple and unimaginative but way to skin baring for her taste. _'He is such a sick minded…'_

Malik smirked as his Calla glared at her reflection. He had been watching from his bed, fingering the leather straps attached to the head board and staring intently at the thin drapes. His smirk turned into a scowl as he remembered how the thief had chained Calla to his bed. Of course his anger was eased at the idea that he would soon have her in the same position. Malik would wait until he was pharaoh before he had his total way with her but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. _'Speaking of which…' _he eased up from the bed and headed over to the curtained bath and silently pushed back the curtains. Her brown hair spilling over both shoulders, clothes revealing her unusually light skin, his. _'Every curve of her body, every breath she takes, every fiber of her being, **mine**.'_ He stood behind her unnoticed, breathing in the scent of her hair. Untouched by the heavy incense. **His**.

Well review please and I hope you all liked this chap. Thanks for reading. (any suggestions welcome)


	12. An Empty Space

Sorry guys but this chapter is nothing but Malik/Calla action (all one-sided --)and if that's what you wanted, well you got it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters from the anime/manga.

Calla narrowed her eyes when she noticed Malik's figure appear behind her in the water. Him putting his arms around her waist didn't help her temper. "What's wrong? I thought you would've loved your new clothes, they're blue. I know it's your favorite color." _'Just wait for the opportune moment, then act.'_ "You don't know a thing about me." "Temper, temper." he murmured in her ear. "If you don't cheer up I'll be forced to make love to you and I had planned to wait later." _'That's it! The opportune moment is now!'_ "Shut up!" she aimed a kick at his groin. Fortunately for him he shifted just in time for the kick to land on his thigh. _'Seems my Calla needs a lesson.'_ He grabbed her arms, pinning them to her stomach, and dragged her backwards out of the bath. "Let me go!" "Ah, ah, ah, my Calla." he chastened. "Now tell me, which would you prefer, the wall, the ceiling, or the bed?" _'What is he talking abou- Oh shit! That's not good.' _A pair of shackles hung down from the ceiling, about two feet above her height. Then there were the shackles on the wall. But the worst part was, she saw through the parted curtains, the leather bonds attached to the head and foot of the bed. "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" "Of course my dear, only the best, but if you're not careful, only the worst." _'Why do I always end up in these situations, and helpless?' _"No answer? Then I suppose the bed will have to do." "No!" Now she struggled hard. She swore she could hear him smirk. _'I like her fearful, it's interesting but I was hoping she'd throw a bit more of a tantrum.' _"My Calla, you could be a little bit more cooperative." "No I couldn't but you could be and let go!" "Then it's my turn to be stubborn, so no." Calla struggled even harder as they got closer and closer to the bed. It was in vain. Malik swung her around as he pinned her on the bed and made quick work with the bonds. Once her arms were tied he slid down to the foot of the bed and did the same to her feet. Only then did he lean back to admire his handy-work. _'What's with the inside of these cuffs, they're soft?' _Malik lightly ran a finger down the curve of her bare stomach. "Leather ties are so much gentler than those chains of the tomb robber. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." _'Bakura…NO I can't think of him right now, I have to get out of here!'_ "You're going to pay for this!" "Pay or get paid, my Calla?" "Call me that one more time and I'm going to slap the blond right off you!" "You're in no position to be making threats dear, though an interesting position it may be." she just glared at him now. "Calla, Calla, my Calla. As beautiful as any pure bred in the pharaoh's stables but as stubborn as a common mule." he straddled her hips. "But I think you'll be much more interesting to ride." Her glare turned into a look of disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing dear, I've always been the impatient sort." He reached out and trailed his fingers across her cheek. She snapped at him. "It's strange," Malik leaned down and she winced as his breath brushed her face. "you snap at me but so long I have wondered." He rubbed his face against hers. "Exactly how you taste." He turned his head and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue in. It felt around every inch of her mouth, sliding over her own as though daring for areaction. She reacted, and bit down.His tongue withdrew. "Just as I thought, you're as delicious as you are stubborn." "I hate you." "I know, that's what makes it fun." _'Ra why me? Why? I hate him, I don't love my betrothed, why can't I find someone I love and get it returned? Why do I get an obsessie and a just friend? Why can't I just live?' _She growled as he gave her ear a good lick when a knock sounded. "I'll be back soon my Calla, don't get too lonely." She turned her head to the side, holding back a remark. He smirked and slid off her to answer the door. Calla barely heard the voices conversing as one question ricocheted back in forth in her mind. He'd shut the door and turned back when she couldn't hold it in. "Where are you Bakura?" "Bakura." Her head snapped toward him fearfully. "So you've fallen for the tomb robber." Rage was building up behind his eyes. "If that's the case dear, I've some arrangements to make with my hunters." "No! Leave him out of this! I don't care for him!" Malik whirled around with something in his hand. "Your panic gives you away!" He slipped on his robe, not releasing the object. "I was planning to make the tomb robber pay but now it shall be a punishment to him and a lesson to you, dear." Her eyes widened, she could finally tell what the object was. "I'll be back before the hour is out and when I return," he threw the object to the foot of the bed, "I can reacquaint with the last thing you'll have from your little crush." Malik slammed the door as he left. _'What have I done?!'_ She stared down at the black leather wipe, coiled like a viper at her feet. There was an empty place on Bakura's wall.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Pleas review as always with any comments you may have.


	13. Lies and Thievery

I hope your happy Gather Your Mind. And everyone else to. Please don't get mad if this isn't up to normal standards, I've had a severe case of writer's block. sweatdrop Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just Calla. (actually no one owns her casts a look at Malik she's her own free person… inside of my head)

_'You're such and idiot Calla! You let yourself fall for a condemned man!'_ How could she have let this happen, not only had she fallen for Bakura, she let herself be captured by Malik. _'I've got do something!'_ Maybe if she got out in time she could somehow warn Bakura. No, he wouldn't listen. That and only Ra knew where he was any ways. The least she could do was to stop Malik from doing, whatever it was that he was planning to do to overthrow Yami. But how? She looked down at the whip and narrowed her eyes, no way in hell was she going to be on the receiving end of that thing. She hoped… That's when the door slammed open and back shut quickly. Without hesitation he had flung off his robe and snatched up the whip as he turned to Calla. Her eyes searched his face, his expression unreadable. "Malik please…" He snapped the whip causing her turn her head in fear. "Your little fits, denials of what I have decided, objections to my actions, those I took, even enjoyed! But this…" Malik let his voice drop threateningly "I can't let this go unpunished my dear." "But Malik-" With narrowed eyes he swung the whip upward, bringing it down with a stinging snap at her side. Calla yelped and twitched in her bonds. He hadn't hit her. Now she could see the pure joy flashing behind his eyes as she narrowed her own._ 'He's just teasing me!'_ The look she gave was, she hopped, subdued and pleading. She had to make him think the impossible, that she had given in. Malik paused in thought,_ 'Looks like my calla lily has something to say.'_ He'd let her talk, it would be entertaining at least _to_ hear what she had in mind._ 'It's so cute when she comes up with her little plans to deter me, and even better to see her reactions when they fall apart.'_ "Yes dear?" Relief filled Calla as he coiled the whip up once again. "You have to understand. I was only…" she paused for an excuse. Malik's hand tightened it's grip in a silent threat. "Yes?" "I was only chastening myself for ever thinking of Bakura when I could be thinking of you!" Her words came forth, to her shock, with only the thought of easing his wrath._ 'I can't believe I just said that! Wait! I can use this…'_ He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" The purple eyes watched with amusement while she tried to keep up her act. Even as he had kneeled at the bedside, toying with her hair once again. "You certainly never seemed to welcome me." "I really couldn't, seeing as I'm engaged." His smirk somehow stayed hidden. "And just now? Is it common for girls to call an object of affection a pig?" Calla was racking her brain for lies to feed him. "I've been having to convince myself of that for such a long time I was starting to believe it until I saw how jealous you were at the thought of me preferring Bakura." "And what motivation do I have to support your claims?" She lowered her eye lids and looked up at him through her lashes. "Untie my arms and let me prove them." She held back her displeasure as he slid over to the bonds on her other side. This could finally be her chance.

Back to our favorite Pharaoh…

Yami paced the floors of his throne room. He hadn't been able to find Seth and now suspected that his high priest was taking matters into his own hands. _'He better no mess this up! Calla's life is at stake and Seth just doesn't get it!'_ He looked out one of the large windows to see a messenger approaching the palace on horseback. The messenger stopped at the gate to make exchanges with the guards. Yami leaned out the window. "Guards! Let him pass!" The faster he knew what had happened the better. After about twenty more paces from one side of the room to the other, the messenger was telling the pharaoh all that he knew. "My pharaoh." the young man bowed. "The high priest wished you to know that the tomb robber Bakura has escaped with the ring in his possession and-" "My bride! What about my bride?!" the messenger lowered his eyes. "The high priest regrets to say that there has been no sign of her." "You are dismissed." Yami watched as the messenger ran off and turned away angrily. "What have you done Seth?"

And to our even greater favorite, 'Kura!

He was pissed. Majorly. Bodies of soulless or dead hunters surrounded him in his hideout. The chains on the bed, empty. His eyes had taken on an insane glint. "Malik, you should've known, no one steals from a thief." Everything was a blur as he went outside and mounted his horse, kicking him hard in the ribs, (oww) and unconsciously steering him to Malik's home. No one who stole from a thief got of free, especially if they stole from this thief. _'You will pay Malik. Once she is safe with me, you'll pay.'_

Well there you go. Please r&r.


	14. Fires of Battle

Yes, I know it's been a while and that this'll be my first update of the year…but better late than never right…right?

To the story.

Calla heard her heart pounding in her ears as Malik reached to untie her bond. This was her chance to be free and to finally do something right. The bond on her left hand began to loosen. Malik froze. _'No! Don't stop! Untie me! Believe me!' _A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "You're a good actress my dear, but not good enough." She felt rage and disappointment in her self well up as she let loose a tears and a scream of frustration. He hadn't untied the bond, but he'd loosened it enough for this. Malik's eyes widened as her arm broke free, slapping him across the face with all her might. "I won't take this any more!" Calla shoved him off the bed, frantically trying to release her other arm. He swore as he hit the floor. She had freed her other arm before he stood once again. "Now you've gone to far, dear." They struggled briefly before he pinned Calla's arms above her heard, raising one of his own back as to strike her. Eyes tightly shut she awaited his wrath. Nothing. _'Now what?' _Teary blue eyes opened as Malik's hand instead caressed her cheek. Shaking his head almost pitying he spoke, "If you'd only behave things like this wouldn't happen, now would they?" **BOOM!** (or something like that but less cheesy) Both their heads whipped to the door as an injured hunter rushed in, breathing ragged. "We're under attack!" Malik turned from Calla forgetting she was half way freed. "Attack! By whom! The Pharaoh couldn't have found out!" Amazement filled Calla at the hunter's next words. "Not the Pharaoh master. It's the tombrobber." Malik swore once again, before taking charge. "Divide the hunters with the strongest kaa's, one group will attack him head on. The others and I will take the ring from him." He smirked. "He'll be weaker without it." The two men left the room. And Calla. _'I can't, I won't let them defeat Bakura! He may be evil and a little, or very, crazy but I have no other choice. Among other reasons…' _She thought as she untied herself. _'Reason's that are hard to ignore.'_

To 'Kura.

Bakura couldn't stop the demonic laugh that burst forth. Fire raged around him as Diaboundo's snakes lashed out at any who came near him. The laugh was replaced with a growl as another group of kaa's rushed at him. Just because he was having fun didn't mean that he had forgotten his reason for coming. Diaboundo let out a roar. "No one steals from a thief."

Back to Calla.

Calla's feet pounded like her heart as she ran down one of the many halls. _'I doubt Bakura would be defeated that easily but I can't take that chance, for my sake and his.' _Cries of pain lead her to the burning part of the once fine mansion. Bile rose in her throat as she beheld the destruction. Bodies of her captors littered the ground around her, foul smoke billowing through the air carrying screams along with it to the heavens. His figured stood out against the now night darkened sky, the creature behind more terrifying than she had ever seen. But it gave her an odd sense of comfort. _'Bakura.' _Worry gripped at her heart once again as Malik's plan moved into action before her eyes. His beast easily took down the creatures attacking him but he was so caught up in the killing… What if he didn't she the others coming from the side! A hunter seized her arm. "What are you doing out here? You're master's prisoner!" Calla tore her eyes from the fight as he pulled her back. A feeling welled up inside her like she had never felt before. "Let go of me!" The hunter released her arm crying out in fiery pain, bleeding from a slash across his chest. The hunters not fighting Bakura turned in shock to stare at the woman standing in front of Calla, blade bloody. White blonde hair pulled back and held in place by a sash and feathers revealed cold green eyes. A deep contrast to the flame-like aura surrounding her. She wore a strapless blue dress of a warrior, allowing her to move with speed. The jewelry she wore was that of a strange tribal type, tattoos adorned her arms and legs. She turned and attacked, clearing Calla's way as she ran to stop Malik's plan. _'I will stop him.' _They would fight him themselves if they had to. Her and this, assailant of flames. Her, and her kaa.

**End of chap.**

I hope that was worth the wait. Calla's kaa is the 'Lady Assailant Of Flames' (of course) and one of my favorite cards, which is pretty cheesy to write but whatever. Thank you for all of you're suggestions. Please r&r. BTW, we should hear from Yami next chap.


	15. Idiotic Feelings

****

Hello Pharaoh-boy. (don't shot me)

Yami gritted his teeth as he spurred his horse faster towards the smoke and shrieks drifting over the dunes. They were beacons to the Pharaoh and his priests, leading them to Bakura, to Malik, and to Calla. _'I don't care if she hates me, I cannot let this happen to her. If we do make it back to the palace together Calla, I promise, I'll help you find your way to happiness.'_

****

Smoke, fire, blood, Bakura must be happy.

Bakura turned his eyes from the carnage he created to find the source of these new screams. Luckily for him his ka fought on while he stood staring at the to women running in his direction. Correction, one was floating above the ground. _'What do you know, she's not as hopeless as I thought.'_ Unluckily, however, not everyone was using just their ka. He barely fended off a blade coming at him with his own weapon. Bakura sneered. "Really now Malik, is that any way to greed an old business partner?" Malik returned with a snarl, "Well I decided to cut our arrangement short, you got greedy Bakura. The ring may be yours by right but the girl is mine!" "Who, Calla?" The thief shook his head pityingly as he fended off more attacks easily. "I stole her, therefore she is mine and stealing from a thief is a very big mistake. Now it will be your last!" Malik lunged, Bakura side stepped and swung his blade down.

****

Skipping in a field, of bodies. Hm, something's wrong here.

"Gah!" Calla tripped as she watched Bakura's blade flash towards Malik's neck. _'Is he…?' _She lifted her face from the ground as the woman disappeared from in front of her. Her question was answered as she saw the blonde form rise again, holding his bleeding shoulder. The battle continued and the words they had yelled to each other as they dueled rang through her mind. _'Is that the way he thinks of me? Another trinket stolen like anything else?'_ Sorrowful blue eyes lowered to the ground as her hands gripped at the dirt. _'Of course, you should have known that! That's all anyone ever thinks of you! Even the only one you've had feelings for, all because you had to be stupid and fall for a villain! You couldn't have let someone caring in like-' _"Calla! Are you hurt?" Arms embraced her and she looked up into familiar eyes. Yami helped her to her feet as Seth rode up to them, leading another horse. "Pharaoh, we'll handle this, go back to the palace and care for your bride." Yami couldn't help but smile at the look in Seth's eyes. The high priest may have always fought with Calla but he'd miss her as a rival if as nothing else. "Do you think you'll need help up onto the horse…" The Pharaoh trailed off then proceeded to get the newly discovered unconscious girl on to his horse. He had seen the woman, her first time using her ka had been a strain on her after all she had gone through. After getting on after her, he turned to Seth. "If you catch Malik in all of this, I want him executed. If you deem it proper you may bring him to the palace for a public one but I'd rather his scheming end here. The same for the thief." Seth smirked and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Pharaoh." With that he turned and lead the priests into the melee, leaving Yami to his duty to protect Calla. Now smoke, shrieks, and a royal steed came over the dunes.

****

Yeah I know it's been a while and most people who read this fic have probably lost interest by now but I told myself I'd finish this thing sooner or later. Sorry the chaps short but it's kinda three in the morning as I write this. Please r&r. Laters people.


End file.
